Marry You
' Marry You' by Bruno Mars is featured in Furt, the eighth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, and Tina. The song is performed as the processional of Burt and Carole's wedding, which was organized by Kurt Hummel. New Directions sings this while they, Burt and Carole dance down the aisle. Lyrics Finn: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh) No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh) Sam: Oh come on, girl! (girl) Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Sam and Quinn: We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh) Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on) Sam: Ah! And it's on, girl! Artie and Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go Artie: If you're ready Like I'm ready Tina: 'Cause it's a beautiful night Tina and Mike: We're looking for Something dumb to do Tina: Hey, baby! Tina and Mike: I think I wanna marry you Artie and Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Oh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Sam and Quinn (New Directions Girls): Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run, girl! Finn: If we wake up And we wanna break up Finn and Rachel (New Directions): That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh); Finn with New Directions: Ahh, it was fun, girl! Artie and Brittany with New Directions: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go If you're ready Like I'm ready Rachel and Finn with New Directions: 'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you Artie and Brittany with New Directions: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Sam (with New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Finn: Tell me right now baby Artie: Tell me right now baby, baby Sam (with New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Artie: Tell me right now baby Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh! Rachel: Cause it's a Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you (Finn: Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang